


Liquidated

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, Negaverse (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator





	1. Chapter 1

The mayor of St.Canard in the negaverse, Taurus, had failed. Quackerjack toys fell shortly after and times turned grim. Crime rose and many either left or went to evil themselves. Megavolt and Quackerjack still tried to fight on.

Then a certain scientist came late to work one morning. His coworkers were found dead in the lab along with their research taken. He wanted nothing more than revenge for it.

Then there was Bud Flood. A adult struggling after his beloved parents persished in an accident. He overtook their business in bottled water and was overall well liked. He tried his best.

He soon found out his best was not enough. One after another, his competition suddenly faced problem after problem. Nothing he said in his own innocence was enough. The city was turning on him and in a desperate attempt to finally be seen as innocent, he went to stop the culprit himself.

He couldn’t have imagined the whole thing had been a trap. His own plan turned into no more than playing into Negaduck’s own. There with his biker henchman Launchpad, the duo dangled Bud over a large vat.

He begged them to not drop him. Apologizing as he just wanted what his parents made to last. That in some way he could hold onto what they left him.

All he received as a answer was sickening laughter at his pleading. Worse still, Negaduck made a point of letting him know that accident for his parents was intended for the whole Flood direct family. He fell speechless.

Terror and hurt and raw hatred twisting any good hope he had left. With Launchpad letting go, he fell into the acidic water below. His screams were on deaf ears, the two above getting a kick from his torment. Their wicked laughs echoed as the vat’s water seemed to still.


	2. Chapter 2

The water in the vat started to boil and in a sudden rise to the surface, what was left of Bud Flood gasped for air he no longer needed. All that remained was his skeleton, everything else long since melted. Water clung to his bones as he crawled out. It all but began to encase him.

He looked himself over, terror and disbelief gripping him. He was horrified to look in a vat of regular water for any kind of reflection.

His metaphorical heart sank seeing what was left. No eyes, just a pair of blue lights glowing in the spot where eyes would be in his skull.

A monster now. When all he wanted was to protect his parents’ legacy!

He ran from the competition’s factory and out into the dark summer night. Water from sources nearby was drawn into him, he couldn’t make it stop. It replaced his skeleton piece by piece as he reached the woods.

His mind exhausted, he finally collapsed in front of a lake he used to frequent. The moon and starlight was beautiful in the lake’s reflection. He was hardly in his opinion. He sobbed, unable to even speak in this new form. Without lungs, he couldn’t begin to vocalize his grief.

This had to be a bad dream. He’d wake up tomorrow to see his parents alive and well. Their company intact and untarished. This couldn’t be his reality.

A gentle hand suddenly touched the surface of his new watery form. He jolted to see Megavolt then Quackerjack and Bushroot not too far behind. Bud tried to speak but no clear words came. He sounded like someone drowning. A moment to get heroes’ help and he couldn’t even do that!!!

Fresh sobs made his whole form shake. Megavolt looked back briefly at his partners before coming closer to Bud Flood. A hand on either side of his face, the hero looked into his glowing eyes. He looked so full of feelings that revealed nothing good.

Oh, Buddy….What did they do to you…“ Megavolt’s own eyes teared up.

Bud leaned into the show of comfort, the hero’s words making him feel less alone. Bushroot and Quackerjack came to either side and embrace him as well. It still stung, the whole of what happened.

But they understood him. They’d weather this storm together as he cried through the hurt and grief.


End file.
